The broad objective of this NEI Center Core Grant for Vision Research application is to facilitate study of the structure, development and function of the visual system in health and in blinding diseases, with the aim of preventing, mitigating or curing such diseases, or the restoration of lost vision, through the application of the most sophisticated available techniques. Four resource and service Cores will help achieve the broad objective, as follows: I. Imaging Resource Core (morphometric analysis; computer-aided image analysis; production of graphics for data analysis, presentation and publication); II. Morphology Resource Core (ocular imaging, including slit lamp photography, fundus examination and fluorescein angiography with Micron III, and optical coherence tomography; paraffin and plastic embedding, sectioning and staining; cryosectioning for immunohistochemistry; light microscopy and photomicrography, including brightfield, darkfield, phase contrast, DIC and florescence; electron microscopy; and confocal microscopy); III. Computer/IT Resource Core (programming for custom research needs; assistance in computer and information technology hardware and software selection, installation, instruction in use, maintenance and minor repairs); IV. Machine Shop Service Core (design, manufacture, maintenance and repair of specialized research instruments and devices using state of the art computer numerically controlled machines). This is a resubmission application of a NEI Center Core Grant for Vision Research competing renewal submitted by the Principal Investigator and 13 other vision scientists who hold 17 active NEI ROI research grants. In addition, the UCSF vision research community supported by the NEI Vision Core Grant comprises 6 NEI-supported scientists with grant mechanisms other than ROI, 2 with other NIH funding, 1 with FDA R01 funding and 7 with private funding. There are 30 Core Investigators with 33 active research programs, overall, each using at least one Core at a moderate or extensive level. Using traditional and innovative approaches, this Core Vision Research Grant has been highly successful and instrumental in enhancing the productivity and impact of vision research, attracting scientists to vision research and facilitating collaborative studies on the visual syste at UCSF.